La Da Dee
by Shioshiro
Summary: It's Prom night, and Roxas took his best friend Namine as his date. follow as Roxas tries to change their relationship from "best friends" to "lovers"


**A/N: My second story ever. This time it's about my favorite Kingdom Hearts couple ever. I Hope you enjoy**

[Third Person POV]

Destiny University is currently holding its annual prom night, and as such, the gym was slowly being filled with people all dressed in tuxedos and ball gowns excited to spend some time with their friends and/or lovers.

Among these people currently entering the gym was Namine Strife, currently wearing a strapless knee-length ball gown of her favourite colour (white). With her was her sister Kairi Strife, also wearing the same gown but of a red colour, and Kairi's boyfriend Sora Hart.

"Where's Roxas? When I get my hands on him he'll wish he'd never have invited his best friend as his date to the prom" Namine Grumbled

"Hell, I'll even help you" Sora said

Said blonde was sitting by the bleachers with his two best friends, Axel and Riku. The trio were currently oogling girls that pass by their way

"Hey Riku, what about her?" Roxas said, pointing to a black haired girl who was wearing a violet gown

"Xion? I don't know man, maybe someone else?" Riku replied

"Riku, chances like these don't come very often, I suggest you take what you can get. Look at me, I got mine first chance I got, look at where I am now" Axel bragged

"In a bleacher not spending time with his girlfriend" A blue haired girl snuck behind the trio, and pulled the red hair in for a hug

"Hey Aqua" the other two simply said

"Hey babe, how's my favourite singer?" Axel cooed

"Nothing without her favourite instrumentalist" Aqua answered "Just came to say that we're almost done setting up. I'm off to run sound check, be on stage in half an hour okay?"

"Whatever you say babe" Axel answered

"THERE YOU ARE HART!" The scream broke through the group

"Well, that's my signal. Roxas honey, you better start running" Aqua said as she walked away from the group, right as a certain blonde came towards them

"Well guys, it's been fun but I gotta scram" Roxas said, slowly backing away

"And where do you think you're going?" Sora said, as he stopped Roxas from getting away

"Anywhere but here?" the blonde answered weakly

Namine quickly made her way to Roxas and held him by the collar

"You've got some nerve doing what you just did Hart!" Namine screamed

"What's wrong Nami? I did get you a ride didn't I?" he asked

"Got me a ride? GOT ME A RIDE!? WHAT KIND OF MAN WOULD LET THEIR DATE GO TO PROM ALONE!?" she screamed

"Well technically you weren't alone I mean you had So-" he started

"Save your excuses, let's just get this dance over with so I can go home" she but in "And start planning my revenge and your demise" she finished with an evil smirk, then walked away

"You let her go to prom alone? Harsh man" Axel said

"Not cool" Riku simply stated

"Well maybe he'll learn from this and finally grow a pair and ask her out for real" Sora taunted

"Hey you wanna fi-" Roxas started

"Roxas! Ass. Over here. NOW!" Namine screamed

"Coming Ms. Strife!" Roxas instantly answered back

"Whipped" all three of them called out

"You know you didn't have to embarrass me in front of the guys right?" Roxas asked

"You know I didn't want to go to prom right? And what's the point of being best friends if I can't abuse it every now and then" Namine answered "Besides, like I said I just want this over with quickly so I can go home"

Underneath the tough girl exterior Namine was really just your average girl. She and Roxas had been best friends since they were only 3yrs. Old, they were inseparable. And although neither of them would ever admit it to each other, they somewhat enjoyed doing these kinds of things.

"I guess. Well then come on, Party's starting already" Roxas took Namine's hand as all the students gathered by the stage

"Welcome students to Destiny University's Annual Homecoming Promenade!" Principal Aerith said as she addressed the student body "Tonight we have a very special guest with us today who will also be providing musical entertainment for the night, so relax, enjoy, have fun, and please give a warm welcome to the band: Music Elementals!"

The crowd cheered as Aqua came out on stage and started singing

_Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!_

As the Blunette singer continued her song, everyone started partying like there was no tomorrow

After a few more rock songs, the band decided to take a half-hour break so people could get some dinner while they rested their aching feet

"There, we've already danced to 5 songs, and my feet are killing me, can we please go home now?" Namine whined

"Patience young Nami-wan, soon to go home, we shall" Roxas said, trying to impersonate a certain green alien

"Perhaps I need to remind my master that it is young Nami-wan's birthday today" Namine stated "C'mon Roxas, I want to go home, I'm already missing my party?"

Roxas just laughed at this statement

"What party?" Roxas countered "You just want to get back to your artworks and your stories"

"Duh, that is my party. I like to think of them as my presents to myself" She answered, her expression like it was the most wonderful thing in the world

"Well then think of this," Roxas motioned all around him "As your party. And no presents until after the party"

"Fine, just a few more songs" Namine conceded

"Alright! Now let's go get something to eat, I'm so hungry" Roxas exclaimed, as he pulled the female blonde with him to the buffet table

"Of course you would be" she replied, rolling her eyes

"Okay people, we're playing slow songs from here on out, so grab that special someone and hold them tight" Aqua said as she started a slow song.

After a few more slow songs, Roxas was finally able to muster up the courage to ask his best friend to dance

"Would you like to dance Ms. Strife?" He asked Namine as he offered his hand

"Why, I would love to Mr. Hart" Namine curtsied before taking his hand and going to the dance floor

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

As the song went on, the distance between Roxas and Namine grew smaller and smaller

__

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

By the end of the song, Namine and Roxas were basically hugging each other. Realization finally dawned upon them both when they both felt the stare of most of the people at them. Quickly they separated with blushes on their faces

"W-Well umm I-I think that's enough dancing for tonight" Namine stuttered

"Yeah" Roxas answered absent-mindedly

All of a sudden

"Requesting Roxas Hart to please come up on stage, Roxas Hart to please come up to the stage" Aqua said into the mic, confusing everyone

"Oh right" Roxas said as he ran up to the stage, "Namine just stay right here"

"Wait, Roxas, what are you doing?" Namine asked

When Roxas was up on the stage,

"Goodevening everyone, I'm Roxas Hart, and I'd like to dedicate this next song to my best friend, Namine, who's birthday just so happens to be today. So happy birthday Nami" he started as he took his ukulele from Axel "Oh and uhhh before I start, I would like to apologize in advance for the lyrics. I only wrote this song this morning, so I don't have much of a chorus, but anyways this song isn't really for any of you so if you don't like it then you can just shut up" he finished as he started strumming the small guitar

_There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out_

_Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind_

_La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you_

_All these places packed with people  
But your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud  
But your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me spun  
And I don't know what to say next_

_Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind_

_La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
[x2]_

_I pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La de da_

_Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll only spoil the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind_

_La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da da me  
La da da you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you were gone I think of you  
[x2] _

Roxas finished and the whole gym was now quiet. Everyone was looking towards Namine, to see her reaction to this whole ordeal

"I –I –I can't do this" Namine simply stated as she ran out of the gym

"Namine wait! Namine!" Roxas shouted, running after her

The gym was quiet for a few more moments before Aqua once again took the mike

"Well we can only pray for those two, so for now we party on" the Bluenette said as she started yet another slow song

"Namine wait!" Roxas was still shouting at Namine, whom he's been chasing all this time; she finally stopped at the rooftop, where she faced Roxas and punched him in the face

"Oh what the hell was that for!?" Roxas clutching his nose

"I could ask you the same thing!? What the hell was that!?" Namine screamed

MEANWHILE

Sora and Kairi were now hand in hand as they danced to Mariah Carey's Always be my Baby

"You think they're gonna get through this?" Sora asked his girlfriend

"10 bucks says they're a couple by tomorrow" she answered

Sora just chuckled at her girlfriend's statement

MEANWHILE

"What do you mean what the hell was that!?" Roxas screamed back, "Wasn't the message clear enough?!"

"And just what exactly would that message be!" Namine answered

"That I love you!" Roxas shouted back

"Well I figured as much, but why'd you have to go and make a scene!?"

"Isn't that how they do it in your movies?" Roxas answered much softer this time, almost as if he was embarrassed. This was further backed up by him scratching the back of his head

Contrary to popular belief, Namine was in fact a hopeless romantic. During summer, she and Roxas would sometimes stay up all night just watching various movies that made the girl feel all giddy inside. Roxas on the other hand, had no choice but to go with it.

"Well, you shouldn't have done so much just to show everyone how much you love your best friend. I mean, they all know we're pretty close, no need to shove in their faces" Namine said, laughing

"Well I guess I may have gone a little overboard. There was supposed to be a throne and all that you were supposed to sit on while I sang, plus a few dancers" Roxas sheepishly said

"Now that's going overboard" she said as she came closer

"hehe I figured. So, ummmm do you . . . do you love me too?" he asked

"Of course!" she said, opening her arms and motioning herself for a hug

What happened was that Roxas kissed her. It lasted for only a few seconds, before Namine finally got her bearings straight and shoved Roxas away

"What the hell Hart!?"

"What?"

"Why'd you kiss me!?"

"Cuz you said you loved me too!"

"But you're my best friend, not my boyfriend!"

". . . ."

To say Roxas was devastated was an understatement. He felt like his world had just ended. What went wrong? He did everything right, right? He serendaded her, he made it public, he showed everyone just how much he loved her. That's what those girls in the movies wanted right? So why was he standing on the school rooftop completely stunned and with this god awful pain in his chest?

All this went through his mind, Roxas wasn't listening when Namine spoke again

"Did you really think I would date my best friend?"

". . . . "

Namine came closer to Roxas before slapping him hard across the face

"That's for not wanting to be my best friend anymore"

"Wha-"

All of a sudden Namine kissed Roxas hard on the lips, with enough force to make them stumble a bit

"What was that" Roxas asked bewildered

"That's for wanting to be my boyfriend" she said sweetly, before closing the gap once more

**Thanks for reading :DD it's up to you whether you want to rate and review. But please review, i need you guys in order to get better as a writer. So please know that any issues you guys may have regarding my portrayals of the characters as well as how i tell my stories, will be taken into serious consideration :) **


End file.
